Memorias
by Yunnam.Didraco
Summary: Colección de one-shot y Drabbles, se desarrollan en la segunda temporada de la serie. Pareja: Leario. Advertencia (obvia) Slash/BL. Pueden contener spoilers.
1. Estrellas

**Disclaimer: Da Vinci's Demons pertenece a Starz y a sus respectivos creadores, escribo esto sin fines de lucro.**

**Breve comentario: Las historias son autoconclusivas y pueden o no tener relación entre ellas. No tienen un acomodo cronológico entre ellas por lo que pueden ser leídas de manera independiente y en el orden que deseen. La pareja es Leonardo Riario, porque la segunda temporada le dio mucho material a mi imaginación entre esos dos. Disfruten, espero sea de su agrado.**

Leonardo se encontraba mirando al cielo, aún fascinado por las estrellas y sus descubrimientos sobre ellas, Zo no había entendido la importancia de su descubrimiento, para él no era más que otra manera de meterse en problemas con la iglesia. Después de ese viaje no había tenido la oportunidad de contarle a Nico lo que había logrado descubrir, temiendo en parte recibir una reacción similar a la de Zo. El sonido del improvisado bastón de madera le anunció a Da Vinci la llegada del conde, pero no apartó la mirada del cielo.

—Lograste hacer el viaje —la voz profunda del conde rompió el silencio—, incluso sin el astrolabio— Leonardo volteó a verlo, el conde tallaba su nuca, un gesto que le hizo pensar a Da Vinci que se encontraba apenado—, me gustaría regresártelo, pero durante la inundación no hubo tiempo de salvar nada.

—Salvaste a Nico.

—Era mi responsabilidad, yo fui quien lo encerró en primer lugar.

—Pero regresaste por él y te lo agradezco. Zita tenía razón, eres una buena persona.

Si alguna vez Da Vinci dudaba de su genialidad era al hacer comentarios que ocasionaban tgestos de dolor como los que veía en ese momento en el conde.

—¡Quieres saber cómo llegué al nuevo mundo sin el astrolabio! —Da Vinci comenzó a hablar, intentando distraer a Riario de su dolor, explicando emocionado como la tierra se movía con todo lo demás alrededor del sol y no todo en torno a ellos como siempre habían creído.

Leonardo notó como los ojos del conde se abrían con sorpresa, a pesar de que el dolor había desaparecido sabía que había elegido mal sus palabras, Zo se lo mencionó "Esa información hará que la iglesia te corte la cabeza" y ahora estaba él ahí, contándole eso al conde Girolamo Riario, uno de los más devotos hombres de la iglesia. Temió que el avance que habían logrado entre ellos desapareciera debido a sus palabras. Sintió el pánico invadirlo, sin estar seguro de la razón, pero cuando la sorpresa desapareció del rostro de Riario, no fue odio lo que vio, sino algo aún más desconcertante: una cálida sonrisa. El conde dio un paso hacia él, colocando una mano en el hombro del artista.

—Leonardo, naciste demasiado adelantado para tú época— ampliando un poco más su sonrisa, apartó la mano de su hombro y se alejó ayudado por el bastón.

Leonardo sólo atinó a quedarse ahí, sintiendo una dulce calidez en su estómago y aún la ardiente mano en su hombro.


	2. El Sol y la Luna

**Disclaimer: Da Vinci's Demons pertenece a Starz y a sus respectivos creadores, escribo esto sin fines de lucro.**

Leonardo no podía parar de pensar en el significado de "el sol y la luna"; para el conde el hecho de que el sol y la luna eran los únicos que podían entrar en la Bóveda de los cielos no tenía ningún significado en especial, pero Da Vinci sabía que algo se estaba perdiendo.

—Mi soñador—oyó un susurro burlón por parte de Riario, por lo que volteó con él, al encontrarse sus miradas el conde señaló la entrada, Ima se encontraba frente a ella.

—Leonardo—lo llamó la mujer.

El genio florentino volteó a ver al conde, éste lo miró confundido, ante lo que hizo un gesto permitiéndole a Leonardo que fuera con Ima. Conforme se acercaba a ella, Leonardo entendió la confusión de Riario, el conde no entendía por qué Da Vinci necesitaba su permiso para ir con Ima, era obvio que para que no sospechara de él ¿no? No quería que Riario pensara que lo traicionaría porque… ¿por qué? Ima había estado hablando, pero Da Vinci ni siquiera había puesto atención a sus palabras, por lo que se obligó a centrarse en la mujer.

—Lo elegiste a él sobre mí, Leonardo.

—¿El libro? —el artista no estaba seguro como responder a su acusación, desde el principio su relación con Ima fue un medio para conseguir el libro.

—No, al hombre, al conde.

—No elegí a Riario sobre ti.

—Entraste a la bóveda con él, elegiste volverlo tu luna—la mujer se veía ofendida—sólo el sol y la luna pueden entrar, yo prometí ser una contigo y tú lo elegiste a él.

El rostro de Da Vinci se coloreó, el sol y la luna, eso era lo que lo había molestado.

—El sol y la luna, la entrada a la bóveda, no era sólo por el libro de las hojas ¿es una especie de matrimonio?

—Es nuestra unión más sagrada, el sol y la luna siempre estarán unidos. Los dioses aceptaran su sacrificio con agradado, Leonardo.

Ima se retiró, Da Vinci dio media vuelta, viendo al conde que se encontraba sentado en el suelo haciendo unos trazos en la tierra. ¿Cómo le diría al conde que ambos habían contraído matrimonio? Definitivamente no se lo diría. Era algo que su esposo, su luna, no necesitaba saber. Da Vinci cubrió su boca, tratando de evitar reír, eso acababa de volverse lo más irreal que le había pasado en el nuevo mundo, terminar casado con su peor enemigo, suspiró, lo más extraño, quizá, era encontrarse tan feliz por la noticia.


	3. Noche

**Disclaimer: Da Vinci's Demons pertenece a Starz y a sus respectivos creadores, escribo esto sin fines de lucro.**

Tenía frío, aunque se abrazaba con fuerza para mantener el calor de su cuerpo la noche estaba helada, la tierra sobre la que intentaba dormir se sentía húmeda e incómoda; una de las antorchas seguía encendida, en ningún momento les daban completa oscuridad, quizá por temor a que las sombras les sirvieran como aliadas en su huida.

Leonardo dio media vuelta, pensando que ver al conde Riario en similares condiciones a las suyas le sirviera de consuelo, pero, para su molestia, el conde dormía profundamente, tal vez vencido al fin por el cansancio. No se encontraba muy lejos de él, si el artista estiraba su mano era capaz de tocarlo, se arrepintió de no haber reunido el suficiente valor para proponerle dormir juntos con el fin de protegerse del frío, temiendo, tal vez, romper ese frágil equilibrio que se había formado entre ellos.

Se volvió a dar la vuelta, incapaz de seguir envidiando la manera en que el conde dormía, Da Vinci cerró los ojos, extrañando las sabanas de su cama en Florencia, no lograba entender como el conde, acostumbrado a más lujos que él, lograba dormir en esa tierra húmeda e incómoda.

Notaba el bailar de la llama de la antorcha debido a las ráfagas de viento que entraban a la cueva, era un juego de sombras a través de sus parpados cerrados Abrió sus ojos, sobresaltado al sentir una mano rodear su cintura y el calor en su espalda, casi se levantó de un salto, dispuesto a ponerse en guardia, pero logró notar que no era otro más que el conde moviéndose en sueños. Leonardo sintió un cosquilleo en su estomago cuando la mano viajó de su abdomen a su pecho, atrayéndole con suavidad al conde. "Lo siento" lo oyó murmurar entre sueños y Da Vinci no tardó en recordar las veces que lo había visto dormir abrazado con Zita, una sensación incomoda se acomodó en su pecho al saber que era confundido con la esclava-amante, el abrazo se volvió ligeramente más fuerte, y para confusión del artista sabía que no sería capaz de soportar escuchar el nombre de la mujer.

Sintió al conde aspirar en su nuca, ocasionando un escalofrío en Leonardo, para sorpresa (y secreto placer) del genio, la única palabra que escapó del los labios del conde fue "Artista"

Leonardo Da Vinci sonrió, tomando con cuidado la mano del conde la acomodó sobre su pecho de manera que a ninguno lo molestara, siendo cauteloso se acomodó, disfrutando la calidez del cuerpo del conde, su sonrisa se volvió traviesa, deseaba ver la expresión del orgulloso Giorlamo Riario al despertar y encontrarse en tal posición con su enemigo.

—Oh, bueno—suspiró Da Vinci, cerrando los ojos y dejándose vencer por el sueño—, no se puede tener todo en esta vida.

**Espero que las historias esten siendo de su agrado (o al menos que estén siendo leídas, ja, triste)Tengo ya escritas otras dos desde la perspectiva de Da Vinci. Y sí lo logro, hacer otras 5 desde la perspectiva de Riario, aunque admito que Riario me resulta un poco complicado**


	4. Admiración

**Actualizar siempre es un asunto muy complicado para mí, sigo sin entenderle bien a la página. ****giseledute**** muchas gracias por tu comentario (tu español es millones de veces mejor que mi portugués), no estoy segura si puedo responder reviews fuera de mensajes privados, aprenderé, algún día... espero yo.**

**Nunca explicaron si Nico, Riario y Zita se enfrentarón a la misma prueba que Da Vinci y Zo, eso me causó curisidad, además de que en el capítulo 7 nos muestran que Riario también es un listillo (No tanto como Da Vinci, nadie es tan listo como Leonardo Da Vinci)**

Antes de dirigirse a la Bóveda del cielo tuvieron tiempo de hablar, al menos Da Vinci, Nico y Zo lo hicieron, ya que Conde lo único que hizo fue acostarse lo más alejado de ellos a llorar en silencio su pérdida (al menos eso pensó Leonardo), Nico había tratado de animarlo un par de veces, pero no había sido mucho lo que el joven logró.

Después de despotricar (en voz baja, claro está) contra el conde un rato y escuchar del viaje de Nico Zo se fue a dormir, por lo que el artista y su aprendiz quedaron solos.

—Maestro ¿por qué no hablas con él? —el conde estaba lo suficientemente alejado para saber que Nico se refería a él.

—¿Qué ganaríamos?

—Podrías animarlo.

—Sirviéndole de muñeco de entrenamiento— comentó sarcástico, recordando el golpe que había recibido.

—Él te admira— comentó Nico hablando en voz más baja.

—¿A mí? — el artista no pudo evitar sonar sorprendido.

—Sólo hablaba de ti, comentó lo mucho que admira tu trabajo.

—Son armas, Nico, cualquie…

—No, todo tu trabajo, yo también creí que hablaba de armas, pero…—Nico guardó silencio, dejando en suspenso a Da Vinci por unos segundos— admite que quizá no es capaz de entenderla, pero Riario siente debilidad por la belleza de tus obras. El tiempo que pasamos encerrados antes de tu llegada lo único que yo hacía era hablar sobre ti, maestro, supongo que el sacrificio que hizo Zita no le fue tan difícil porque sabía que era para salvarte, oyeron tanto de ti que te consideran más que sólo un conocido.

—Yo…— Da Vinci no fue capaz de agregar una frase a la conversación, por lo que Nico continuó.

—Al principio nos hicieron una prueba.

—La de las semillas.

—Exacto— Nico seguía hablando en voz baja— ¿viste el resultado de equivocarse?

Ante el asentimiento de Leonardo, Nico siguió narrando.

—El conde fue quien lo resolvió, él es una persona digna de tu aprecio, maestro, a pesar de su actitud hacía ti él te tiene un gran respeto.

Nico no tardó en irse a dormir, dejando al genio con sus pensamientos, no era la primera vez que Leonardo oía que alguien admiraba su arte, pero que ese alguien fuera el conde le causaba un sentimiento que no era capaz de explicar. Sólo salió de sus cavilaciones cuando notó que sus ojos estaban clavados en la espalda del conde. Se levantó, aún sin estar seguro que podría decirle al conde para animarlo se dirigió a él.

Cuando estuvo a su lado intentó llamarlo, pero su garganta estaba tan seca que no fue capaz de decir palabra, por lo que se hincó tras de él, intentó tocarlo para despertarlo, pero cuando su mano estaba por tentarlo se alejaba cobardemente.

"Este no soy yo" se reclamó mentalmente Da Vinci "esta no es una manera digna de actuar de Leonardo di ser Piero Da Vinci"

Respirando profundamente colocó su mano sobre el brazo del conde Riario, pero lo hizo con tal fuerza que el conde volteó alarmado.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó al ver a Da Vinci a su lado.

—Yo… yo…—el artista, no sólo para su molestia, sino también extrañándose, no fue capaz de hilar algo coherente.

Leonardo pudo jurar que por un instante una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del romano y su rostro sorprendido cambio por uno más amable, lo cual le dio cierto valor al genio.

—Quería decirte…

—Mi soñador— tras de Da Vinci Ima lo llamaba, el artista mencionó algunas maldiciones entre dientes.

—Yo quería…—intentó de nuevo con Riario, los ojos del conde se dirigieron a la mano de Da Vinci que aún seguía en su brazo y para sorpresa del genio notó que se aferraba con fuerza a su manga— yo iba a…—Leonardo suspiró, esa lucha la había perdido— quería decirte que ya era hora de partir.

—Gracias— fue la respuesta del conde, tomando la mano del artista lo hizo apartar su mano para levantarse, sin soltarlo ayudó a Da Vinci a ponerse en pie.

Para ninguno pasó desapercibido que la mano del artista estaba sudada por su nerviosismo.

**No sé si lo han notado, pero las historias han ido en reversa, primero cuando ya se regresan a Europa, después cuando estan atrapados luego de haber entrado en la boveda del cielo y éste antes de entrar a la boveda, no fue a proposito, sólo salió así, el siguiente capítulo vuelve al viaje de Leonardo y Riario de regreso a Europa, me apuraré a pasarlo en computadora ahora que ya se acercan las vacaciones. El fic ya tiene un seguidor y favortio (Gracias ****Alley Michaelis****) y un review (gracias de nuevo ****giseledute****) me alegran la vida :) Tengo ganas de publicar un fic Athelstan/Ragnar**


	5. Compañía

**Da Vinci's Demons pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han leído, me disculpo por no publicar antes, tenía bastante con el capítulo listo en la libreta pero nunca me daba tiempo de pasarlo.**

**Con este capítulo termino los one-shot de Da Vinci, la idea era seguir con los de Riario, pero no logré hacer algo decente o al menos que me convenciera, por lo que los dejaré para la tercera temporada de Da Vinci's Demons.**

**Me quedó como idea uno más de Da Vinci relacionado con el capítulo final y uno que tenía muchas ganas de escribir era desde la perspectiva de Riario del capítulo 9 de la segunda temprada, el conde se la pasa con las manos encima de Da Vinci, pero lo entiendo, sí yo también tuviera la oportunidad...**

Leonardo encontraba bastante divertido su papel de enfermera, el conde Riario mostró cierta desconfianza ante que Da Vinci fuera la persona que tratara su pierna herida, pero la sonrisa confiada y la determinación del genio lo hizo ceder, Da Vinci no creyó necesario mencionar sus estudios con cadáveres al conde.

Leonardo comenzó a ver más a Riario que a Zo y Nico, encontraba escusas para pasar la mayor parte del tiempo en el camarote del conde, hablando de todo, aprovechando cualquier oportunidad para lograr que el conde continuara la búsqueda del libro… a su lado.

—Ambos lograríamos encontrarlo.

El conde sólo sonreía dando por terminada la conversación y mandando a Da Vinci a dormir. El genio había aprendido a no tocar el tema hasta que estuviera dispuesto a marcharse, ya que una vez llegado al tema el conde daría por terminada la conversación.

—¿Por qué es tan importante que yo te acompañe, Leonardo?

Como cada vez que el conde usaba su nombre Da Vinci sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo.

—¿Por qué?

—Tienes a Nico y a Zoroaster, ¿por qué me quieres a mí?

Da Vinci no dijo nada, no fue capaz de responder, el eterno tic de su mano apareció, trató de hablar varias veces, pero ante lo inútil que fue dar con una respuesta le deseó buenas noches al conde y se marchó.

Leonardo se encontraba trabajando, Zo se burlaba de él diciéndole que sólo construía juguetes; Nico, por lo bajo, se atrevió a decir que sólo estaba evitando al conde. El genio no fue capaz de decir lo contrario, sabía que Nico decía la verdad.

Da Vinci se encontraba enfrascado con su cuaderno cuando oyó a alguien entrar a su camarote.

—Largo, no importa lo que digas, no te dejaré jugar con mis maquetas.

—No me siento muy ansioso por jugar con ellas.

El florentino dio una rápida media vuelta al reconocer la voz del conde.

—Lo siento, pensé que era Zo… yo… no oí tu bastón.

—Ya no lo necesito, venía a agradecer tus cuidados, lo últimos por parte de Nico.

—Sí… fue un placer, yo… —el conde vio en la mano de Da Vinci de nuevo su gesto típico.

—Te has cansado de mí, no te preocupes, me retiraré —la sinceridad del conde siempre era dolorosa.

—¡No! Es sólo… —el romano esperó— no fui porque no sé cómo responder tu pregunta.

—No es importante —Riario sabía a qué pregunta se refería.

—¡Importa! —su voz sonó más fuerte de lo que había querido— tú me has hecho la pregunta, no entiendo por qué no puedo responderte.

—¿Quizá no quieres que vaya?

—Pero quiero que lo hagas —el rostro de Da Vinci demostraba la frustración que lo invadía— realmente quiero que estés a mi lado al encontrar el libro de las hojas.

Riario sonrió, con esa sonrisa tan amable que tanto encantaba al genio.

—Te lo agradezco, Leonardo, pero he perdido tanto con la búsqueda del libro, ya no quiero perder más.

—Nico —para el florentino era evidente el fuerte lazo que se había formado entre ellos.

—No sólo Nico, Artista —Riario dio una rápida caricia a la mejilla se Da Vinci—Buenas noches, vuelve a visitarme aun sin una respuesta.

Da Vinci sonrió, a pesar de que una vez más no fue capaz de encontrar algo que decir.

**Y esto es todo de mi parte, más que Slash son como pre-slash, pero el objetivo era "llenar huecos" entre capítulos así que hubiera sido raro que hubiera más romance entre ellos ¿no?, espero que les haya gustado y se animen a leerme en la colección de one-shot desde la perspectiva de Riario que saldrá cuando empiece la tercera temporada... la cual parece no querer comenzar**


End file.
